Star Crossed
by zzilly14
Summary: One-shot: Goliath and Elisa attend a Broadway show. Takes place two years after the TGC finale "Angels in the Night."


_I don't own Gargoyles. And I didn't write the song "My Girl." So don't sue!  
_  


**Star Crossed  
**by Zzilly14  


  
  
"Elisa?"  
  
"Yes, Goliath?"  
  
"You look... stunning."  
  
The raven-haired police detective blushed as she finished putting on her lipstick. She could see the gargoyle's reflection smiling at her in the mirror.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as she turned around. She was wearing a long silver dress that sparkled in the lit room. Her hair was up in a bun, and the makeup she wore accented her face nicely.  
  
Goliath cleared his throat before speaking. "I want to give you something, Elisa. Close your eyes."  
  
She closed them and grinned, wondering what he was going to do. She then sensed him behind her, when she felt something around her neck. After a couple seconds he turned her around, before saying, "You can open them now."  
  
When she did, she gasped. In the mirror she saw that a beautiful diamond necklace graced her neck. She giggled and leapt into Goliath's arms, kissing his cheek. "You're so sweet! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Anything for my Elisa," he answered tenderly. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hold your horses, Big Guy. How'd you afford the necklace? You didn't steal it, did you?"  
  
The lavender gargoyle chuckled loudly. "Of course not! Xanatos gave it to me to give to you. Now we don't want to be late, so we should..."  
  
"Xanatos?" Elisa interrupted. "What kind of deal did you get yourself into?"  
  
"I had to promise him I'd do something," he muttered nervously. "Can we please leave?"  
  
She pointed a finger in his face. "Not until you tell me what you had to do."  
  
He swallowed with difficulty. "I haven't done it... not yet. But you'll know what it is before dawn. It's... it's a surprise."  
  
Elisa glared at him before relenting. "Okay, Big Guy. It better be good." She then smiled. "Alright, let's get going."  
  
Goliath picked her up delicately before heading out the window, high above the city.  
  
It had been a couple of years since gargoyles were finally accepted by humans, and now it was common to see gargoyles walking down the street or gliding in the sky, or even catching a late-night movie.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet" was debuting on Broadway that evening, and the couple had received front-row tickets, courtesy of Brooklyn. The Montague family was being performed by gargoyles, with their red beaked friend playing the title role.  
  
As Goliath and Elisa were led to their seats, they saw the Xanatoses in the front row. The lavender gargoyle stepped ahead of his companion so he could sit next to Xanatos. Elisa sighed but didn't say a word.  
  
The rest of the clan sat down in their row, as well as Matt Bluestone, Talon and his mate Maggie, Macbeth, Griff, King Arthur, and even Demona. Elisa excused herself when she saw her parents.  
  
Xanatos leaned over to Goliath. "You know what you have to do, right?"  
  
"Everything's been arranged," he replied. "Thank you for this opportunity."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Goliath. This is going to be a fantastic evening."  
  
The production started out smoothly, everything perfect in both Acts One and Two. The only actor to mess up was Brooklyn, who hadn't fully mastered Shakespearean English.  
  
After the curtains closed on the wedding scene, Xanatos got on stage with a microphone and addressed the audience.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I understand that it's now intermission, but I'd ask that, if you'd like, to stay here and enjoy a little talent show by none other than the Manhattan Clan!"  
  
Elisa gave Goliath a confused look, and he replied by shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The first talent was Broadway and Angela, singing, "I Got You Babe" as a duet. Broadway wasn't the best singer in the world, but everyone clapped loudly at the end of the song.  
  
Next, Hudson made Bronx jump through a hula hoop. The garg beast reluctantly leapt through it a few times before waiting expectantly for a treat. The old gargoyle laughed before giving him a dog biscuit.  
  
Lexington got on stage to dance. After getting custom tap shoes made for his oddly-shaped feet, he had learned how to tap. A year of lessons made him very advanced, and he did a fun little routine to "New York, New York." Elisa giggled when she saw him wearing the top hat and cane.  
  
After the olive-green gargoyle bowed and tapped off stage, Elisa turned to Goliath – but he wasn't there. She glanced over at Xanatos, who merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Then music began to play and Goliath entered the stage, singing.  
  
"I've got sunshine although it's not day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May."  
  
Elisa stared at him wide-eyed, surprised not only for him singing, but doing it in front of the people of New York.  
  
"I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way?" He sang towards Elisa, "My girl... Talking bout my girl."  
  
She began to laugh in surprise as he hopped off the stage and held out his hand to her. She took it and he led her to the stage.  
  
"I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way?"  
  
The large gargoyle got on his knees, singing even louder than before. "My girl... Talking bout my girl..."  
  
His voice quieted as he began to speak. "Elisa... my Elisa..."  
  
"Yes, Goliath?" she answered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
She grinned in excitement and hugged him. "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
The whole room filled with claps and cheers. The two shared a cute little kiss before leaving the stage.  
  
As they headed back to their seats, Elisa whispered in Goliath's ear. "So you promised Xanatos you'd propose so you could give me this necklace?"  
  
"Not exactly..." he quietly chuckled. "I mentioned to him my intentions, and he told me he'd give me the necklace if I proposed to you in public."  
  
"And the singing was your idea?" she giggled as they both sat down in their chairs.  
  
"Definitely not! Fox overheard what we were scheming. She thought I should sing to you."  
  
She stared at him with a smile. "And you did all of this because you wanted to give me this gorgeous necklace?"  
  
"I did it," he replied, taking her face in his hands, "because I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Goliath," she grinned before kissing him tenderly.  
  
_THE END!  
_  



End file.
